


This Actually Has Nothing To Do With Cats And Dinosaurs

by Custodian (custodian)



Category: Glee RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custodian/pseuds/Custodian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not much more than a mop of curls and a faint tang of marijuana when the man in the suit shows up.  Which is ridiculous, because the man in the suit is just another actor — a real actor, with credits and everything — and the whole crossroads demon gig is only sort of established on the show at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Actually Has Nothing To Do With Cats And Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the assistance of a significant amount of wine and ridiculousness late at night at a convention. This is probably a joke. Mark Sheppard is probably not actually a crossroads demon who will be coming to collect Darren Criss' soul in a few years. Probably.

He’s not much more than a mop of curls and a faint tang of marijuana when the man in the suit shows up. Which is ridiculous, because the man in the suit is just another actor — a real actor, with credits and everything — and the whole crossroads demon gig is only sort of established on the show at this point.

But, you know, go with it. 

"I want to be really great at, like, singing Disney songs," the kid says, almost painfully earnest. "I just really, really want people to like me, you know? Like, I want to make people happy."

The man in the suit looks down at the spot in the dirt where the Altoids tin is buried. Photograph. Black cat bone. Graveyard dirt. Yarrow.

"You know this isn’t real, right?"

"I’m doing this thing about Harry Potter, too. It’s really good." 

In the end, there’s blood. No signature. No kiss. Just a handshake. Afterward, the man in the suit is just as confused as the rest of us. It’s only a year later, when he’s clicking through the channels that he thinks he recognizes a face on that show about the high school kids doing pop covers that he gets a chill — a real chill — and regrets what he did that night.

That kid probably shouldn’t have cut his hair.


End file.
